


Quartz

by brawler



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: M/M, more AU things wowee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawler/pseuds/brawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loves fusion more than anything, but he fails to remember anything could go wrong at any time given time. Especially when he's fused with the ones he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quartz

**Author's Note:**

> magic conch will i ever write anything relating to the game's actual canon??? probably not
> 
> [for me and a few friends' gem(steven universe) AU](http://gaytonyprince.tumblr.com/tagged/gem-AU)

Tony thought of the idea after he watched Luis and Dessie fuse for the first time. He sat in awe, staring out from the passenger seat of the car, shielding his eyes from the white light almost blinded him as it twisted and materialised into a monstrously large form. Black Onyx Agate stood towering feet above feet over Tony’s head, adjusting to his newfound body as he flexed and cracked his knuckles, all the while Tony could feel the heat rushing to his ears.

He’d never fused with Luis before. Hell, it’d been awhile since he’d fused with anyone at all. A few years in fact. The reasons for it were things he didn’t like to talk about, things he shoved to the back of his mind that gradually eroded over time. He’d forgotten about it when the time eventually came, when he and Luis were standing outside of some building in Charge Island, away from the crowds, swerving and spiralling and stepping around each other as their gems glowed, as their bodies synced and their energies aligned while Dessie watched. And then Smokey Quartz was born, germinating within a flash of white, on his knees as the last pieces of his clothing appeared and stretched against his form. He was panting, breaths ragged and sharp as if he had trouble breathing. He was silent. He didn’t move. That was when Dessie came to terms with the situation. He knew what was happening and he silently scolded himself for allowing it to ever occur in the first place. He’d experienced it too.

"Tony was weak! He couldn't do anything worth a damn on his own! He needed help, he needed reassurance, he needed this, he needed that, he was a burden to everyone! Everything he touched turned to shit and he always relied on others to clean it up for him! Tony was... Well, he was-" The anger in the fusion's tone subsided as he leant back, placing his lower hands on his hips and adjusting his visor absentmindedly, staring at something somewhere behind Dessie. "He was pathetic. He knew it. He didn't even have the courage to help himself. He chose not to, time and time again. He felt he wasn't worth the effort." He released a dark, humourless chuckle. "He was right! The only thing in his life he was ever right about. But now," Quartz took a moment to look down at his suit, holding is upper arms out as if to showboat himself . "Like this, in this form? Us? Me..? It's much, much better. He's finally doing something worthwhile."

"You can't stay like that!" Dessie shouted. "You're unstable! Tony loves fusion but he doesn't know how to handle it! It's too overwhelming for him. You'll lose your sense of selves, you're already starting to-"

"-It'll be one of the best things that could happen!" Quartz snapped, voice rumbling against Dessie’s ears. He bared his teeth, his canines protruding his lips as his face turned into a scowl. "Tony's no use by himself. He never was. But like this, he's capable of so much. He knows it. We know it."

"'We'? Do you really think Luis would want to stay fused?"

"This isn’t about Luis!” The fusion balled his fists. Every mention of defusion agitated him more and more. “I don’t care what Luis thinks. I don’t care how he feels. Not now. He doesn’t know what it’s like. He never will. This is for Tony! The useless bastard could never do anything right, could never do anything for himself, anything to help himself. But I can! And this is it!”

“You’re talking shit! Luis would never think him useless. As much as Tony likes to think he is, he’s not!”

“Tony is, and Luis does.” Quartz's voice was oddly solemn and he spoke with such conviction it put Dessie on edge. Dessie knew every second they spent fused it was a foot further down the rabbit hole. "Luis is just too... Kind to admit it. He never would. At least, not directly to Tony's face. He thinks it, I can feel it. Every time Tony steps foot out of that apartment, something always goes wrong. And Luis is always the one to clean it up."

"This is ridiculous." Dessie took a few defiant steps forwards, Quartz stared down at him petulantly. "It's already started, you're losing yourselves! You need to defuse. Now!" 

"The moment I spilt will be the moment I die!" Quartz's frown instantaneously contorted into a snarl. “I’m staying like this! This is the best thing that ever happened to Tony. I don’t care how Luis feels. He doesn’t matter! Tony’s finally for once in his miserable life not a loathing, teary-eyed mess and it’s going to stay like that!”

Dessie’s brow furrowed. He reinforced his stance, placing one foot firmly behind him as he held his left palm out. The ovoid gem within it began to glow. Quartz laughed moments later; deep and dry. He stared on as Dessie pulled the gladius from his gem, holding it to his side before he spoke again. “I know what Tony is like.” Dessie's voice was dour. “I’ve fused with him once before, I know exactly how it feels. He can’t let go. If he could he’d remain fused forever, but it’s dangerous. He’s dangerous. You’re already losing your sense of selves. You’re unstable! You need to defuse now, before it’s too late.”

Quartz smirked. He soon copied Dessie’s earlier gestures and held his own hand out. The diamond-shaped gem situated in his lower left palm began to glow, and quartz followed suit by summoning a set of four throwing knives - Tony’s weapons - before he did the same with the gem fragment on his chest. “The thing is,” He began, gingerly merging Luis’ brass knuckles and the throwing knives together. “I like being fused. It feels good. It feels great, actually!" The knuckle knives materialised within a flash. Each one of Quartz’s hands were now fitted with long, silver blades and Dessie eyed them warily. “I love being this. Them... Me! I’m not defusing. Not now, not ever. And there’s not a thing you can do about it!"

Dessie knew what he had to do. He coiled his fingers further around the grip of his weapon and balled his free hand, remaining silent and surprisingly foreboding, considering his size when stood next to the fusion. Quartz laughed again, though was more out of a twisted sense of pity this time. “You really wanna do this?” He asked, eyes narrowing, his sharp, jagged teeth peering from behind his lips as a malicious smile stretched across his face.

“You’ll thank me later.” Dessie said, throwing his weapon up the second he saw Quartz’s feet move. The fusion sprang forwards, the blades on his primary hands held out in an inverted grip. The two knives met with the thick steel of the gladius, a sharp, metallic clang sounding as the shock of the force reverberated up Dessie’s arm. Quartz was strong. Dessie had a hard time keeping his stance composed as he pushed forward against the blades, one foot still behind him, but he managed, much to Quartz’s dismay. Dessie found relief for a few short moments when Quartz lifted his arms up to swing again, this time bringing the knives down in a converse gesture, palms facing up. Dessie was still too quick for him, catching the blades on the face of his weapon once more.

Barely seconds later, Quartz shifted his secondary arms to swing but Dessie jumped back with almost immeasurable speed, managing to plant his feet firmly on the ground before his blade caught the edge of the knives again. The process was repeated, Quartz stepping forwards every time Dessie jumped back, just out of reach, the gladius blocking each and every knife regardless of whatever angle and speed the fusion tried. Dessie didn’t bother to return his attacks, he had a plan. All he needed to do was lure him forward far enough so Dessie could deliver what he hoped would be the only blow he’d need to. 

Quartz became increasingly impatient with every movement. Dessie was too agile, too quick, too strong and Quartz’s larger form rendered him just that bit slower. He was still unable to get any sort of hit in before Dessie deflected it and moved further back - who unbeknownst to Quartz - was leading him closer the brick-stacked wall of a building just down the road from where the fight had begun. 

Quartz growled, stepping back and pausing for a moment to readjust his blades after Dessie dodged another slash. Dessie dared not look to see how much distance was left before his back hit the wall, but his trepidation was met with confirmation a few dozen swings later. Quartz loomed over him, encasing him in his shadow, his blades pointing inwards as he held them like he was on an advertisement for some cliche slasher film, with a nasty smile to match. Dessie was backed against the wall like a cornered animal, but that wasn’t the case as Quartz brang all four knives down, asininely managing to embed them in the stone of the wall after Dessie leaped to the side, just narrowly missing the hits. Quartz must’ve seen how daft his actions were because the look of stark realisation almost made Dessie smirk. His blades were stuck, but shifted ever so slightly every time he tried to lurch to pull them out. Dessie acted quicker than he had before, wasting no time to jump and bring the face of his weapon down upon Quartz’s skull. The fusion froze. There was an odd look on his face, one comprised of shock, fear, anger, even sadness, and then in a flash it was over. He fell back, a hand held to his head as he collapsed onto the ground. Soon after his form broke apart, verging uncomfortably then splitting into two smaller bodies as Dessie shielded his eyes from the sudden white gleam. Tony was thrown across the asphalt by the force of the defusion, made violent and quick by Luis' need to split once the second he’d sensed a weakness in their being, and landed in a dirt patch across the road. Luis landed on his feet next to Dessie while Tony shakily lifted himself off the ground, his eyes watery and his skin grazed. Neither of them said a word. Tony was waiting for Luis to begin, to say something, anything, but Luis only looked at him with stern eyes and a blank expression. 

"L-Luis..." Tony eventually began, his voice quiet and laced with palpable fear. "Lou... Lou, I... I don't know what happened, I just... I just-"

"I'll be at the club tonight." Luis spoke abruptly, almost causing Tony to jump. He looked back at Dessie. "I got the usual shift. I'll see you there." Turning to gaze back at Tony to give him one last frigid glare, he walked off without saying anything more. 

And with that, Tony felt his heart sink. He felt a dry, painful knot begin to ache at the back of his throat as he clutched at his chest through his tattered shirt. His eyes welled and soon began to sting before he realised he hadn't blinked, tears rolling down in cheeks immediately. Sobs escaped his mouth but were constricted by his breathing, now rapid and sharp. Dessie watched idly for a few seconds. He'd been working for Tony for years and second to Luis, he knew him better than anyone else, although right now, even a stranger could've seen he was verging a panic attack. Dessie's gladius dematerialised as he sprinted over to Tony, the other gem falling to his knees the second Dessie placed a hand on him. Dessie caught him before he hit the ground, taking his wispy form into his arms and sinking to his level moments later as Tony sobbed into his chest. 

"It's okay, Tony." Dessie cooed, running a hand over the back of Tony's head comfortingly. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it. Let’s get back to the apartment.”


End file.
